pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 23
January 23 is the 23rd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 342 days (343 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1556 - The Shaanxi earthquake , the worst in history, life takes on 830,000 people in China . ** 1904 - The Norwegian place Ålesund is destroyed by fire. ** 1974 - At a school fire in a boarding school in Belgium Heusden get 23 boys aged 12 to 15 years to life. See Boarding Fire Heusden-Zolder . ** 2009 - In Sint-Gillis-bij-Dendermonde puts a 20-year-old man two children and one adult down in a nursery. In addition there are 12 serious injuries, which are transferred to the hospital. In 1933, the dam is opened. * Infrastructure ** 1933 - The Dam , which the Zuiderzee is close, will be completed and opened to limited traffic charge. * Media ** 1983 - The A-Team is broadcast for the first time. ** 2007 - Dagblad De Pers first appeared in the Netherlands. * War ** 1570 - The Scottish Civil War begins after the assassination of James Stewart . ** 1943 - British forces capture Tripoli on the Axis powers . * Politics ** 393 - Emperor Theodosius I names his 8 year old son Honorius co-emperor ( Augustus ) of the Western Roman Empire . ** 1579 - The Union of Utrecht is signed in the chapter house of the cathedral in Utrecht . This union lays the foundation for the Dutch Republic . ** 1719 - The Principality of Liechtenstein is formed. ** 1899 - Inauguration of Emilio Aguinaldo as president of the Constitutional Republic of the Philippines . ** 1920 - Netherlands refuses Kaiser Wilhelm II to extradite. ** 2005 - In Ukraine is Viktor Yushchenko sworn in as president . ** 2011 - In Brussels argue about 30,000 people under the slogan "No Government, Great Country" because after more than 200 days of the government formation in Belgium is not yet complete. * Sport ** 1921 - Creation of the Spanish football team Deportivo Alavés . ** 1926 - Netherlands plays in Antwerp his first official hockey match . Opponent is Belgium , which defeated 2-1. * Science and Technology ** 1896 - Wilhelm Roentgen takes a picture of X-rays on the hand of Albert von Kölliker , and is the first person a radiograph made. ** 1959 - Robert Noyce find the integrated circuit off. Jack Kilby denies that. ** 1960 - The deep sea probe Trieste reached the lowest point on the earth's surface, 10,915 feet below the ocean surface. Born [ edit ] Ulrike Eleonora born on January 23, 1688 John Hancock, born on January 23, 1737 Gary Burton, born on January 23, 1943 Richard Dean Anderson, born on January 23, 1950 Arjen Robben, born on January 23, 1984 Priscilla Knetemann, born on January 23, 1992 * 1688 - Ulrike Eleonora of Sweden , Queen of Sweden (deceased in 1741 ) * 1709 - John Cleland , English writer (deceased in 1789 ) * 1737 - John Hancock , American revolutionary (deceased in 1793 ) * 1752 - Muzio Clementi , Italian composer, conductor and publisher of sheet music (deceased in 1832 ) * 1783 - Stendhal , French writer (deceased in 1842 ) * 1832 - Édouard Manet , French painter (deceased in 1883 ) * 1838 - Marianne Cope , German-American religious and blessed in the leper colony on Molokai (deceased in 1918 ) * 1848 - Julius Hoste sr. , Flemish writer (deceased in 1933 ) * 1862 - David Hilbert , German mathematician (deceased in 1943 ) * 1872 - Gotse Delchev , Bulgarian-Maecedonisch freedom fighter (deceased in 1903 ) * 1876 - Otto Diels , German chemist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1954 ) * 1881 - Kliment Voroshilov , Soviet Russian General (deceased in 1969 ) * 1885 - Gunnar Strömstén , Finnish skater (deceased in 1963 ) * 1870 - William G. Morgan , American inventor (deceased in 1942 ) * 1890 - Pieter Klaver , Dutch pastor, missionary and leader of the Dutch Pentecostal (deceased in 1970 ) * 1892 - John Martin mugwort , Dutch chemist (deceased in 1980 ) * 1896 - Charlotte of Luxembourg , Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (deceased in 1985 ) * 1897 - Nestor Gerard , Flemish photographer (deceased 1996 ) * 1898 - Sergei Eisenstein , Russian film director (deceased in 1948 ) * 1901 - Benno Stokvis , Dutch lawyer, publicist and politician (deceased in 1977 ) * 1903 - Gejus van der Meulen , Dutch football goalkeeper (deceased in 1972 ) * 1905 - Erich Borchmeyer , German athlete (deceased in 2000 ) * 1910 - Django Reinhardt , Belgian guitarist (deceased in 1953 ) * 1912 - Ank van der Moer , Dutch actress (deceased in 1983 ) * 1912 - Boris Pokrovsky , Russian opera director (deceased in 2009 ) * 1913 - Jean-Michel Atlan , Jewish-French painter (deceased in 1960 ) * 1915 - Herma Bauma , Austrian athlete (deceased in 2003 ) * 1916 - Lex Horn , Dutch artist (deceased in 1968 ) * 1918 - Gertrude B. Elion , American pharmacologist (deceased in 1999 ) * 1919 - Jan Derksen , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 2011 ) * 1919 - Hans Hass , Austrian zoologist and underwater scientist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1920 - Walter Frederick Morrison , American inventor of the Frisbee (deceased in 2010 ) * 1923 - Horace Ashenfelter , American athlete * 1924 - Frank Lautenberg , American politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 1925 - Danny Arnold , American screenwriter (deceased in 1995 ) * 1925 - Emilio O. Rabasa , Mexican politician, diplomat and jurist (deceased in 2008 ) * 1928 - Jeanne Moreau , French actress * 1931 - Armand Desmet , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2012 ) * 1935 - Joop van Zijl , Dutch presenter of the TV network news * 1936 - Horst Mahler , German jurist * 1938 - Georg Baselitz , painter and sculptor * 1939 - Edouard Szostak , Belgian athlete * 1940 - Adriaan Ditvoorst , Dutch film director (deceased in 1987 ) * 1940 - Werner Krämer , German footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1940 - Brian Labone , English footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1940 - Johnny Russell , American country singer and songwriter (deceased in 2001 ) * 1942 - Herman Tjeenk Willink , Dutch politician * 1942 - Prince Harry , Dutch psychologist and methodologist * 1943 - Gary Burton , American jazz musician * 1944 - Rutger Hauer , Dutch actor * 1944 - Lonnie Wright , American basketball and American football player (deceased in 2012 ) * 1946 - Arnoldo Alemán , president of Nicaragua * 1946 - Boris Berezovsky , Russian businessman (deceased in 2013 ) * 1946 - Miklós Németh , Hungarian athlete * 1950 - Richard Dean Anderson , American actor * 1950 - John Greaves , British musician * 1953 - Flemish Christian Democrats , Belgian State Secretary * 1953 - Washington Luiz de Paula , Brazilian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1953 - Alister McGrath , British theologian * 1953 - Erich Obermayer , Austrian footballer * 1954 - Rüdiger Schnuphase East German footballer * 1954 - Britta Thomsen , Danish politician * 1957 - Caroline of Monaco , Hereditary Princess of Monaco * 1958 - Sergey Litvinov , Russian athlete * 1959 - Sergey Koplyakov , Russian swimmer * 1959 - Luk Wyns , Flemish actor and director * 1960 - Danny De Bie , Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 1963 - Gail O'Grady , American actress * 1966 - Maria Guida , Italian athlete * 1968 - Petr Korda , Czech tennis player * 1968 - Claude De Burie , Belgian actor * 1969 - Lyudmila Prokasheva , Kazakh long track speed skater * 1969 - Brendan Shanahan , Canadian ice hockey player * 1969 - Stefano Zanini , Italian cyclist * 1970 - Constantina Diţă , Romanian athlete * 1970 - Alex Gaudino , Italian DJ * 1970 - Erik Wijmeersch , Belgian athlete * 1972 - Ewen Bremner , Scottish actor * 1972 - Mark Curry , American rapper * 1972 - Marcel Wouda , Dutch swimmer * 1973 - Lanei Chapman , American actress * 1973 - Gert Vanderaerden , Belgian cyclist * 1974 - Tiffani Thiessen , American actress * 1979 - Joram van Klaveren , Dutch politician * 1979 - Mikuláš Konopka , Slovak athlete * 1983 - Justyna Kowalczyk , Polish cross country star * 1983 - Irving Saladino , Panamanian long jumper * 1983 - Sarah Tait , Australian roeister * 1984 - Dragan Mrdja , Serbian footballer * 1984 - Arjen Robben , Dutch footballer * 1984 - Günther Vanaudenaerde , Belgian footballer * 1985 - Doutzen Kroes , Dutch supermodel * 1985 - Yevgeny Lukyanenko , Russian athlete * 1985 - Niki Mäenpää , Finnish footballer * 1986 - Stef de Bont , Dutch sportswriter * 1986 - Anna Goodman , Canadian alpineskiester * 1986 - Sandro Viletta , Swiss alpine skier * 1987 - Alexander Baumjohann , German footballer * 1987 - Björn Beauprez , Belgian footballer * 1988 - Pim Meurs , Dutch dammer * 1991 - Birger Longueville , Belgian footballer * 1992 - Priscilla Knetemann , Dutch actress Deceased [ edit ] Claude Chappe, deceased on January 23, 1805 Hugo Van den Enden, deceased on January 23, 2007 Roger Pierre, deceased on January 23, 2010 * 1423 - Margaret of Bavaria (59 or 60), wife of Duke John the Fearless * 1622 - William Baffin , (37 or 38), British navigator and cartographer * 1642 - Sophia Hedwig of Brunswick-Lüneburg (47), wife of Ernst Casimir of Nassau-Dietz * 1753 - Anne-Louise Bénédicte of Bourbon-Condé (76), French noblewoman * 1805 - Claude Chappe (41), French communications pioneer * 1810 - Johann Wilhelm Ritter (33), German chemist and physicist * 1810 - John Hoppner (51), English painter * 1843 - Friedrich de la Motte-Fouqué (65), German writer * 1875 - Charles Kingsley (55), British writer * 1892 - Carl Fasol , (76) Austrian boekdrukker * 1900 - Richard Watson Dixon , English poet * 1926 - Désiré-Joseph Mercier (74), Belgian Cardinal Archbishop of Malines * 1931 - Anna Pavlova (49), Russian ballerina and philanthropist * 1944 - Edvard Munch (80), Norwegian painter * 1947 - Pierre Bonnard (79), French painter * 1947 - Felix Timmermans (60) Belgian writer * 1963 - Józef Gosławski (54), Polish sculptor and medal-designer * 1980 - Guiseppe Conlon (56), one of the Maguire Seven * 1981 - Samuel Barber (71), American composer * 1986 - Joseph Beuys (64), German artist * 1989 - Salvador Dalí (84), Spanish painter * 1989 - Lars-Erik Torph (28), Swedish rally driver * 1990 - Allen Collins (37), American musician * 1992 - Freddie Bartholomew (67), British actor and child star * 1996 - Cliff Griffith (79), American race car driver * 1998 - Violet Cornelius (78), Dutch photographer and resistance fighter * 2001 - Mikael Sundström (43), Finnish rally driver * 2002 - Pierre Bourdieu (71), French sociologist * 2002 - Robert Nozick (63), American philosopher * 2003 - Johnny Mauro (92), American race car driver * 2004 - Helmut Newton (83), German-Australian photographer * 2005 - Johnny Carson (79), American television presenter * 2005 - Robert De Roock (33), Flemish actor * 2007 - Howard Hunt (88), American writer, secret service employee and criminal * 2007 - Ryszard Kapuściński (74), Polish journalist, writer and poet * 2007 - Leopoldo Pirelli (81), Italian manufacturer * 2007 - David Shayman (26), American hip-hop producer * 2007 - Hugo Van den Enden (68), Flemish Germanic scholar, philosopher and ethicist * 2009 - Harold Blackham (105), English humanist * 2009 - George Perle (93), American composer * 2009 - Alfred Van Roy (96), Belgian entrepreneur * 2009 - Jean-Paul Spaute (66), Belgian footballer and football chairman * 2010 - Roger Pierre (86), French actor * 2011 - Novica Tadić (62) Serbian poet * 2012 - Wesley Brown (104), American lawyer * 2013 - Józef Glemp (83), Polish cardinal * 2013 - Jimmy Payne (86), British footballer * 2013 - Veit Relin (86), Austrian actor, film director and screenwriter * 2014 - Franz Gabl (92), Austrian alpine skier * 2014 - Riz Ortolani (87), Italian (film) composer and orchestrator * 2014 - Jan Pesman (82), Dutch skater * 2015 - Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (90), Saudi Arabian king * 2015 - Prosper Ego (87), Dutch political activist * 2015 - Nol Heijerman (74), Dutch footballer * 2015 - Alexander Lastin (38), Russian chess * 2015 - Ralph Prins (88), Dutch artist * 2015 - Stéphane Steeman (82), Belgian humorist and actor Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] Henricus Seuse * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Emerentiana (Rome) († c. 304 ) ** Holy Hilde Fons (Ildefonsus) († 667 ) ** Saint Clement (Klemens) of Ancyr († c. 309 ) ** Saint Bernard (Vienne) († 842 ) ** Blessed Henricus Seuse († 1366 ) ** Holy Wido of Aduard († after 1218 ) ** Saint John the Merciful († 619 / 20 ) ** Mary's Engagement Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1907 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.5 ° C * 1990 - Highest mean daily temperature 8.8 ° C * 1907 - Lowest minimum temperature -13.6 ° C * 1971 - Highest maximum temperature 12 ° C * 1944 - Highest hourly average wind speed 19 m / s * 1906 - Longest sunshine duration 7.6 hours * 1956 - Longest rainfall duration 16.9 hours * 1956 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 24.4 mm * 1907 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 57% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1940 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.1 ° C * 1937 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.1 ° C * 1940 - Lowest minimum temperature -18.3 ° C. Lowest of the 20th century. * 1937 - Highest maximum temperature 13.9 ° C * 1990 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 21.7 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1979 - Ice on throughout the country. Category:Date Category:January